


Midnight Rendezvous

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accusations, Anger, Bags, Bar, Beer, Begging, Candy, Chips - Freeform, Couch, Diamonds, Dishes, Dress, Drink, Drinking, Evil, Excitement, F/M, Fingering, Fire, Flowers, Fun, Honesty, Jewelry, Laws, Rings, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Speeding, Television, UFC, Wine, Wishing, alley, apologizing, bottles, buddy - Freeform, car, crashing in, dirty - Freeform, drying, fast, fight, finger - Freeform, fingers - Freeform, fridge, friend, fuming, getting lucky, glass, gold - Freeform, guilty, kitchen, living room, lucky - Freeform, married, necklace, optimistic, positive, positivity, ring, silver - Freeform, snacks, trashy, washing, wedding band, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: A one night stand turns into something more when your father lets the man you thought you'd never see again crash at your place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> work title may change

He was only supposed to be a one night stand, a quick fuck in the back alley of a trashy bar. I didn’t know his name and he didn’t know mine, we were just two drunken adults looking for the same thing; wild fun, the bruises and scratches all over my body a reminder every time I glance into the mirror.  

I stare at my reflection and run my hands over the love bites marking my neck like a tattoo and smile, feeling his phantom lips on my skin sucking me dry like a leech. My sex turns wet, soaked at the thought of him pounding into me, hard and fast, repeatedly, his lips by my ear whispering filthy nothings, breath warm and reeking of hard liquor. I inhale and again smell the odor of whiskey and his strong musk mixed with sweat in the thin air enter my nose.

It is just me alone in this room but, somehow, I still sense him near and, much to my surprise, he was

“Y/n!” the sound of my father’s voice scares away the dirty thoughts of last night playing in my mind “Come down here please, there’s someone I want to introduce you to”

Casually, I waltz down the long staircase and meet my father in the living room “Yes?” I groan

“Y/n, this is my buddy Negan” my father introduces “He will be crashing on the couch for a while”

My eyes open wide at the sight of him, the man who gave me quite the workout of my life

“Negan” I speak his name and extend my hand out for a shake, pretending to have no idea that I know him, trying my damnedest to pretend that last night never even happened “Pleasure to meet you, I’m y/n”

Negan smirks, his eyes planted on the marks that his soft lips were responsible for placing on my skin “Please-” he grabs my hand, the familiar feeling of his rough touch sending shivers down my spine “The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart” his brown orbs sparkling with lust land on my chest, his tongue poking out in a suggestive manner, causing me to roll my eyes and shake my head.

“Not to sound rude or anything but may I ask why you’ll be crashing here?”

“Marital troubles” Negan shrugs his shoulders “Got in a bad argument with the wife and she kicked me out” his fingers pointing to the bags by the staircase  

I raise my brows in astonishment “Oh” was all I was able to muster, slightly shocked as his ring finger last night was as naked as we were

“Yeah” my father scoffs “Women, you can’t live with them and you can’t live without them”

“Dad” I drawl, my focus averting back to the tall man in front of me “Would you like to sit down?”

Negan takes a seat on the beige couch, my father sitting down next to him

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, thank you darling, maybe later”

“Dad?”

“No” my father denies, shaking his head

“Okay” I mutter, plopping myself down on the sofa chair adjacent to the couch, hand nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I clear my throat, awkwardly glancing at him, our orbs instantly connecting.

“What-” Negan raises his hand, pointing to the marks “What happened to your neck?”

“I, uh-” I scoff at him playing the same game of pretending to be clueless “I had-”

“She had a rough night last night, it seems” my father annoyingly cuts in, answering for me “I keep telling her to stay away from those damn bars, a lot of creeps hang in there” he sneers “But I’m not surprised, she’s just like her mother, unable to handle her liquor”

“Dad” I groan “Please don’t go there”

“I speak nothing but the truth darling” my father grabs the remote from the coffee table and presses his thumb down on the red button, turning on the television, propping his feet up on the wooden surface “You like UFC, right Negan?”

“Watching people beat the holy shit out of each other for entertainment? Fuck yeah man” Negan and my father share a quick laugh

“Sweetheart, be a dear and get us some beers and snacks from the kitchen, would you?”

“Yeah, sure” I convey with an attitude as I stand from the chair and amble my way into the said room

Small hands grab the knobs of the cupboards and swing them open, pulling out two bags of chips and a large bowl. I grab a hold of the plastic and tug to open the bag, struggling, anger boiling inside me.

“You need help with that?” Negan’s voice mutters from the doorway, startling me

“No” I retort, the bag finally tearing apart at the seams “I got it, but if you want to help, you can get the beers from the fridge”

Negan dawdles towards me instead, his front pressing against my back, the hardness of his manhood poking against my derrière.

Instantly, I bite down on my tongue and suppress a moan “The fridge is over there” I point to the large rectangular object in the corner

“Is this what my stay here is going to consist of?” Negan changes the route of the conversation “You sashaying your fine ass around here pretending that last night, and the amazing sex we had, never happened?”

“We have to” I reach behind me and shove him back, trudging to the fridge

“Why?”

“Because my father will go nuts and kill us both in our sleep if he finds out that his friend wildly fucked his daughter in a dirty alleyway” I pull out the beers and slam the door shut with my foot “That’s why”

He downcasts his eyes to the ornate, vine, tile flooring, chuckling to himself “That’s fucking fair, I guess” he snickers “But there’s nothing wrong with us having a little fun here and there”

“There is, actually, it’s the way it has to be”

Negan snakes an inch closer, his hands on my hips, pushing be back until he had me pinned against the fridge, his lips centimeters away from mine “Is it really, though?”

“Yes” I convey bitterly “What part of-”

Unexpectedly, he crashes his lips on top of mine, catching me off guard, shutting me up, the beer bottles slipping from my fingers, shattering loudly into a million pieces on the floor, brown liquid spreading like wild fire.

Negan breaks away, his brown pools staring alluringly into mine. He lowers his hand beneath my dress, feeling the wetness in between my legs, grinning cockily “Your pussy feeling like Niagara falls says otherwise, princess” his lips move close to my ear, whispering “It’s more fun to live on the edge, no?”

“Y/n” my father voices from the living room “Everything alright in there, I thought I heard something break?”

“Ye-” I toss my head back, letting out a quiet moan as Negan circles his fingers around my clit “Yes, Every-” another moan escaping me, my nails digging deep onto his shoulders “Shit, everything is fine, I just dropped the bottles by accident”

“Alright” my father conveys “Negan, you coming? You’re going to miss the big fight”

“Yeah, be there in a minute, just going to be a gentleman and help y/n clean up the mess” he winks, his fingers moving faster “Lucky for you, the TV volume is raised all the way up” Negan exclaims teasingly “So, let me hear you scream baby, I know you’re fucking dying to. Scream for daddy”

I shake my head in denial but my mouth lets out a shrieking scream anyway, an orgasm shooting through my veins in multiple waves, my legs weak, turning to jelly.

“There you go” Negan chuckles, bringing up his hand and placing his fingers in his mouth, licking off my juices, groaning at the taste

“Fuck you” I shove him back “This why your wife kicked you out, she find out what a dirty dog you are?”

“No” Negan belches out a laugh, shaking his head “But speaking of fucking, don’t worry baby” he babbles with a wiggle of his brows, gradually inching backwards towards the doorway “I have a pretty good feeling that you will be sooner than you think”

I huff and flash my middle fingers after he’s already left the room, shaking my head, cursing myself that he was right, my heart and head screaming no, but my body shouting out a loud yes, secretly wanting another piece, another taste, a replay of last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted.....decided to change this chapter into something somewhat serious.

It was six thirty in the afternoon. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, orange, purple, and red shades coloring the sky like a rainbow. I sat alone on the porch bench watching the kids play, slowly sipping on a glass of wine, not hearing the screen door through the laughs of enjoyment creak open.

“Hey” Negan steps out and advances towards me, taking a seat on the white, plush, seating “You okay?”

“Yeah” I nod “Why do you ask that?”

“You were just really quiet at dinner and then excused yourself out here when you were finished”

“I’m not into sports” I admit, innocently shrugging my shoulders, the real reason for me stepping out being the fact that Negan and my father conversed about nothing but sports the whole dinner while I just sat there looking pretty “Plus, I also just really love to watch the sun set”

“Yeah” Negan simpers “It sure is a beauty to look at” his brown orbs laid on me like a hawk. I notice him from my peripheral ogling my body and biting his lip, scoffing and shaking my head that his words were not even about the sunset at all, yet again letting his hormones do the talking for him.

My head takes a swing in his direction, warm y/e/c eyes glancing at him with a raise of these perfectly ‘V’ shaped brows, absorbing his soft features painted beautifully on a hard surfaced canvas

“The sunset or me?” I inquire, already knowing the answer of his loving dark windows that is his eyes, now curious to what his thin lips mutter.  

Negan gradually lowers his vision down to my mouth, stained a deep shade of pink

“Both” he concedes, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands together in front of him.

“Flattering” I murmur sarcastically, consuming another sip of the wine, swirling the red liquid in hypnotizing circles with just a flick of the wrist

“You should be. I’m surprised you don’t have a fucking boyfriend. Look at you, you’re stunning”

“My father tell you I’m single?”

“He didn’t have to, sweetheart. I’m a good judge of character and you, my dear, are not a cheater”

I elicit a chuckle “Wow, I’m impressed”

“So, I’m right then, about both assumptions?”

“Yes” I agree “Yes you are”

Negan sits straight, clearing his throat “May I ask why?”

“Why I’m single?”

“Yeah”

“Because men are assholes”

Negan throws his head back, chortling, his big hand on his vibrating stomach muscles “Including me?”

“Well, you are a man, no?”

“Oh, I’m a man alright baby” he wiggles his brows, poking his tongue out, running it along his dry bottom lip   

My eyes gradually lower down to his manhood, slim body scorching with heat and not because the weather forecast for today was in the high nineties

“Indeed you are” I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear “Your wife is a lucky woman”

"No" Negan conveys guiltily with a soft voice, his index finger wagging "When it comes to her, I'm the lucky one"

"You really love her, huh?"

Negan nods, dejectedly downcasting his eyes

"So then you should probably go and talk to her sometime soon, make up"

"Pardon, sweetheart?"

"I know it's probably none of my business, but you should go talk to her" I repeat "Make up with her"

Negan shakes his head "Trying to get rid of me, are we, darling?"

I extend my hand and playfully slap his arm "No, I would never. Mi casa es su casa"

"Oh, your casa? I thought your dad fucking owned this place"

"No, my dad is the one staying with me" I correct "He and my mother had a messy divorce and she basically took everything, I offered to let him stay with me until he finds a new place"

"Wow"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just rare to come across people like you, that's all"

I drink down the remainder of the wine and lay the glass on the mini table "People like me?"

"Yeah, good hearted. That's rare these days"

"He's blood, Negan"

"But I'm not though, am I?" He sneaks a glance in my direction "And, yet, you still let me fucking stay"

"Well" I scoff "You are his friend so, I guess that's close enough"

"Thank you"

"Oh, you can thank me by washing those dishes for me" my thumb pointing behind me, aimed through the walls, towards the kitchen

Negan elicits a chuckle "How about I help you with them instead?"

"Yeah, fine" hands tuck a strand of hair behind my ear "You wash, I dry" I joke

Negan chuckles, his lips creasing wide ear to ear "Why, you afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"Excuse me, afraid to get my hands dirty?" I convey through a small giggle, baffled, hand planted on my chest "Me?"

"Yeah, doll, you"

"You have no right to say that to someone if they willingly let you fuck them in a dark, dirty alleyway, asshole" I jokingly flash him a middle finger

"You were drunk as shit, Princess"

"Yeah, but not enough to the point where I was unable to comprehend what I was doing"

"Oh" Negan elongates the word, grinning cockily

"Oh, what?"

"So the sober part of you wanted a piece of me too, huh?"

"Yes" I acknowledge "And it was also sober me that saw you didn't have a wedding ring, stupidly assuming you were single"

Negan opens his hand, the digits on the other rotating the gold wedding band around his finger "Shit, I really am sorry about that"

"I accept but you're apologizing to the wrong person"

"I know. I'm just giving her some space right now"

"Negan" I softly deliver his name, almost a whisper "You lied to me, she really did kick you out because you cheated on her, didn't she?"

"No" he shakes his head sternly "It was because I accused her of cheating on me. I was doing it as a way to mask my own guilt. It led to a huge argument and then she started pointing the finger at me, only she...." His voice drifts, fingers rubbing circles on his eyes

"Was right but you still denied it"

"Yeah, and we went back and forth for a while until eventually she slapped the shit out of me and yelled for me to get out and not come back"

"You know that was just her anger talking. If you were to go there tomorrow and apologize I'm sure she'll forgive you"

"Fuck, I doubt it"

"No harm in trying. You want her back, don't you?"

"Yeah, I want her back"

"Well then, what's stopping you?"

Negan gradually turns his head, gleaming at me with warm, dark brown eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, nervous "Y-" he pauses, shaking his head "Nothing" he conveys "Nothing is stopping me"

"Alright then, tomorrow you drive there and beg for forgiveness"

"Beg?" Negan scoffs, instantly back to his cocky demeanor "I don't fucking beg, sweetheart"

I roll my eyes at his tough, bad boy attitude "Men and their fucking egos" I sneer "So apologize with her favorite flowers and candy then, buy her some expensive jewelry"

Negan nods in agreement "Help me out?"

"Anything to get you out of my house" I enunciate jokingly with a raise of the brows, simpering

"What the fuck happened to 'mi casa es su casa'?"

"I mean you can stay here, just not for freaking eternity"

He chuckles "You say that but you are going to miss me when I'm gone y/n y/l/n"

"Maybe, but that depends"

"On what exactly?"

"How attached to you I get while you're still here"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discontinued for the time being*

Kay Jewelers; infamous for their slogan and their expensive, great taste in rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets, different shapes and sizes, each sparkling and shining like stars inside the glass casings, all this jewelry making me feel like a kid in a candy store surrounded by so much silver and gold.   

“Hey, what about this one?” my finger points at a [silver diamond heart necklace](https://s10.postimg.org/6uxyg6oeh/p_ZALE1-22159260t800.jpg) “It’s beautiful”

Negan ambles over, brown eyes glancing down to where my finger was pointing “You like it?” he questions softly, averting his attention on my features, watching me as I admired the elegant, yet simplistic, piece of jewelry

“Yeah, I really do” I answer through a smile “But we’re not shopping for me, remember?”

“Right” Negan nervously rubs the nape of his neck “But Lucille already has a necklace she always wears so I was thinking we get her a ring maybe?”

“Okay” I wrap my digits around Negan’s wrist and casually drag him to the case holding the rings, carefully eyeballing the variant selections “How about something that symbolizes infinite love?” my index finger now pointing at a [gold diamond infinity heart ring](https://s3.postimg.org/igv68zg5f/shopping.jpg).

“Yes, now that’s more fucking like it, sweetheart” Negan loudly voices, raising his hand, physically and verbally waving over the salesperson, an elderly gentleman elegantly dressed in a gray, crisp, suit

“Yes sir, how may I help you?” the gentleman inquires with a thick English accent and a simper

Negan points down at the infinity heart ring “This ring, how much is it?”

“The diamond infinity gold heart ring” the man mentions the said jewelry “That is two hundred sir, would you like to buy it for your lovely lady here?” his noggin tilting towards me

I shake my head, chuckling “No, we-” my hand motioning back and forth between Negan and I “We’re not together, I’m just a friend helping him pick something out for his wife as a surprise”

“Oh, my goodness” The elderly gentleman gapes “My sincerest apologies, I didn’t mean to assume-”

“It’s perfectly fine, old timer, honest mistake” Negan acknowledges “But she does have great fucking taste though, doesn’t she?”

“Yes sir” The gentleman nods “She does indeed” He snickers “So, it’s a yes on the purchase then?”

“Yeah, ring that beauty up” Negan reaches in his side pocket and pulls out his wallet, handing the gentleman two, one hundred dollar bills

“Thank you” the gentleman accepts the money, placing it in the register “Here you are” He tears the receipt and hands it off to Negan, along with a fancy gift bag, inside resting the fuzzy flock box that securely held the ring “Hope your wife is pleased with the surprise, sir”

“Shit” Negan scoffs with a snicker “You and me both”

“Oh, trust me, she will” I interject warmly, my hand rubbing along Negan’s back “Shall we go?”

“Yeah, darling, come on”

We bid the personable gentleman a warm goodbye and meander out to the parked car by the curb, Negan smirking cockily, orbs slyly stalking every inch of the Mazda drenched in a beautiful shade of red.  

“Darling, how’s about you rest those pretty hands of yours and let me drive this time?” he questions with a pouted bottom lip and glistening puppy dog eyes, one arm resting atop the roof of the car

“No fucking chance” I deny with a stern shake of the head “Nobody drives this baby but me, now get in”

Negan playfully rolls his eyes and does as instructed, situating himself next to me on the passenger’s seat “Next time we take my fucking car then”

“Well, hopefully there won’t be a next time” I swing my head and peek at him through thick, dark lashes with a warm, sincere, smile “Be optimistic”

“Easier said than done, sweetheart”

I insert the key inside the ignition, instantly feeling the engine roar and throttle beneath me “What is it that you’re afraid of exactly?”

“What do you think, princess?”

“You’re afraid she’ll divorce you?”

“Bingo”  

“No, not when you give her those” I snicker, pointing with one hand to the bag in his lap while keeping my eyes on the road “And those” index finger pointing behind me to the flowers and chocolates we bought earlier resting in the backseat.

“That’s another thing, what if she does not even want this? All this fucking money would have gone to waste”

Confusion consumes me, y/e/c orbs squinted, arched brows furrowed “What kind of question is that?”

“It’s possible, sweetheart”

“It’s crazy” I retort “But if she doesn’t, then I’ll happily take them. I love pink roses and Hershey’s”

“And the ring?”

“Yeah, that too”

Negan chuckles, running his hand over his grizzled, stubbly, facial hair “You’re fucking adorable, but we’ll see, doll face”

My head nods in agreement, uncomfortable silence engulfing the interior of the vehicle for the remainder of the drive, his attention glued to the outside world while mine remained on the open road in front of me, sneaking quick peeks at him here and there noticing the simplicity of his hair jump as the breeze gradually runs through his strands, messing up his once perfect, slicked back do.

“Home sweet fucking home” Negan sighs as I park the car in front of his medium sized, two story, abode.

“Yeah” I reach behind me and grab a hold of the flowers and sweets, handing them off to the man seated adjacent “Go get her tiger”

Negan proudly accepts the gifts with a crooked simper and a simple wink of the eye “Thanks, doll”

“You want me to leave the car running, wait for you, just in case?”

“Yeah, I think that would be best” Negan swings the car door open and hops out with expensive gifts in hand. He flashes a bright, blinding smile through the window as he slams the metal shut and ambles up the porch steps, standing tall in front of the house door, looking like a nervous teenager picking up his date for prom.

I watch on intently as he raises his hand and knocks, a middle aged, slender, beautiful and vibrant woman in a blue dress, with shoulder length, black hair stands on the other side of the threshold staring him down with a scowl, hesitantly, but eventually allowing him entrance, shutting the wooden frame behind him, harshly with a bang.

My fingers rhythmically tap against the steering wheel, waiting impatiently for hours on end, eyes fixated on the door that finally swung open, Negan storming out with vigor, empty handed.

The way he walked with such poise showed that he was fire, setting the world ablaze each time the sole of his boots met concrete, the devil and every other evil spirit beneath his feet, cowering in fear.

Even they knew that he was fuming and hurt as he entered the car with clenched fists, slamming the door shut with a loud clank, large hands almost ripping the seat belt by the force he used to yank it over his heaving chest.

I swallow nervously, unsure of what to mutter, soft, round, y/e/c eyes watching as steam radiated off his body in waves, waiting for instruction.

"You can drive sweetheart" he mutters lowly, hand pointing to the street in front of us

"Any place in particular you want to go?"

Negan dejectedly spins his head towards the window with a sigh, glancing at the house that stood tall and strong in front of him “I don’t care, sweetheart, anywhere but here”


End file.
